Both love and anxiety
by Jred4ever
Summary: Alan and Kayo have been together for a year, However Alan's anxieties begin to show when they finally get some time alone.
Alan stared at the screen before him, concentrating on every single detail. Faint clicking sounds emerging from the controller in his hands as he sunk into the large beanbag on his bedroom floor. Even at nineteen years old, Alan still appreciated some of his favourite childhood comforts; as well as those which came new to him with his recently proclaimed adulthood.

Suddenly an extra weight came down onto the beanbag next to him, followed by a quick kiss laid upon his cheek. He didn't need to look at her to know it was Kayo. The best friend of his youth and girlfriend of one year.

"What are you playing?" She asked, glancing up at him. She was lying next to him on her stomach, her elbows propped up to hold her face in her hands.

"Zombie apocalypse." He confirmed over the rhythmic tapping he conducted on his controller.

Kayo smirked "you really love that game huh?"

"Well yeah." He exclaimed. "It's the game we played when we first got together."

"You remember that?" Kayo questioned in surprise as she smiled at the memory.

"Of course I do! Anyway, what brings you to my cave?" He remarked.

Kayo laughed. "Your cave? What are you a bear?"

"You didn't answer my question." He claimed, still playing his video game.

"Well, no one else is home." She grinned.

"No one? Not even-" he started.

"Not even Brains or Grandma Tracy are home." She cut him off. "Of course John offered to come down from five to spend time with us but I said that wouldn't be necessary."

Alan finally paused his game. "Why? Have you two had a falling out or something?"

Kayo raised an eyebrow in suggestion "No, I just thought with nobody else around it would be a good opportunity for us to spend some time together without fear of interruption."

Alan grinned at Kayo. "Oh I do like the sound of that."

Kayo grinned back before leaning up to kiss him, slowly yet deeply, Kayo brought a hand up to cup his face as she smiled against his lips.

Alan placed one hand on her waist, moving the other down on the beanbag. Only for him to accidentally touch the controller, un-pausing the game in the process.

"UUUUUGH" it was the sound of a zombie.

Alan and Kayo broke apart with an awkward laugh.

"Of course we get interrupted by a zombie" kayo sighed jokingly as Alan paused the game.

"Be thankful it wasn't my brothers." Alan chuckled.

"Yeah, I think I'd die of embarrassment of that happened. Roger the zombie on the other hand, he's welcome to watch over us if he wants to."

"Roger the zombie?" Alan snorted.

"Yeah, I made that up." She laughed, pulling herself up into a sitting position.

Alan gazed into Kayo's eyes lovingly, before leaning in to kiss her again. Only this time with more passion.

Kayo rested her hands on his shoulders as he caressed her cheek with one hand.

Feeling herself fall deeper into the Kiss Kayo ran her hands through Alan's hair, him soon following her lead in doing the same with hers; removing her hairband to let it run freely past her shoulders.

Kayo trailed her hands down Alan's torso as the kiss deepened further, tentatively slipping her hands under the hem of his T-shirt and onto his bare back.

Only then did Alan pull away. Kayo looked at him, confusion written over her face.

"Did I go too far? I-" she began.

"-Am I a good kisser?" He asked shyly cutting her off.

"What?" She frowned bewildered.

"I just feel as if I'm not satisfying you." He admitted, hanging his head in shame.

Kayo stared at him blankly. "What? Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. It's just, you are my first girlfriend and you have experience. So I guess I'm just worried that I'm not as good as him." He blushed.

Kayo placed a comforting hand on Alan's knee, trailing circles with her thumb onto his thigh. "This isn't a competition Alan, do you honestly think I'm sat here comparing you to Eddie Houseman?"

"No. No I don't, I just guess that it's always at the back of my mind and I worry that I'm not good enough for you." He replied still looking at the ground.

Kayo leaned forward. "Alan look at me." Alan slowly met her eyes. "Yes I was with Eddie, but that was four years ago, I was young. To be honest I can't even remember what it was like when he kissed me. But you Alan, when you kiss me I feel something indescribable and that's not because of the way you kiss me it's because you are kissing me. I love you Alan Tracy, so don't you think for one second that you aren't good enough or that I'm comparing you to someone else or I will have to get your arse in gear, understood?"

Alan smiled shyly. "I love you too Kayo. Look I'm sorry if I kind of spoiled the mood here."

"Don't worry about it. Besides what's in a relationship if we aren't communicating about these things?" She shrugged.

Alan pulled Kayo into a hug and kissed the top of her head, pulling her down with him to a lying position on the beanbag.

Kayo rested her head on his chest, staring up at him lovingly. He looked at her the same way before leaning to kiss her one more time before they curled up together on the beanbag.


End file.
